bigbrotherorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 6
Big Brother 6 ''' (subtitled as ''Big Brother: All Stars'') is the sixth season of The Big Brother ORG Wiki. This also serves as the One Year Anniversary season of the BBORG. Moderators Gameplay/Format *Big Brother House:' Houseguests are added to a Secret Facebook Group and Facebook Group Chat together with the hosts. This is where they are informed of events happening in the game. Events such as competitions, twists, etc. are posted in a forum in the Big Brother Wikia site. **'Diary Room:' Houseguests will be able to utilize Diary Room Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge submissions, confessionals & votes. **'Viewing Lounge' *'Head of Household' *'Nominations' *'Power of Veto' *'Eviction' *'Expulsion:' Includes the "''Three Strike Rule" for voting and challenge submissions. *'Jury:' Consists of the final seven evicted houseguests. *'Fan Favorite Award' Changes TBA Twists *'All Stars:' Returning houseguests from the previous 5 seasons are invited back to the Big Brother House for a chance to once more play and claim the title of Big Brother Winner. *'The Olympic Arena:' Evicted houseguests will duel each other for the opportunity to return to the game. Memory Wall Houseguests The Game } |- ! colspan="16" | Voting History |- | align="left" | Ben | TBA | | TBA | | TBA | Wesley | TBA |- | align="left" | Boo | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | Wesley | TBA |- | align="left" | Cali | TBA | | TBA | TBA | TBA | Wesley | TBA |- | align="left" | Chelsea | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | | Wesley | TBA |- | align="left" | Clifford | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | Wesley | TBA |- | align="left" | Felix | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | Wesley | TBA |- | align="left" | George | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | | colspan="1" | |- | align="left" | Perry | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | | TBA |- | align="left" | Tom | | TBA | TBA | TBA | | | TBA |- | align="left" | Topaz | TBA | TBA | | TBA | | Wesley | TBA |- | align="left" | Tyler | TBA | TBA | TBA | | colspan="3" | colspan="9" |- | align="left" | Wesley | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | | colspan="1" | colspan="9" |- | align="left" | Pydo | TBA | TBA | | | | colspan="1" | colspan="10" |- | align="left" | Nick | TBA | | colspan="3" | colspan="11" |- | align="left" | Jessica | | TBA | | colspan="1" | colspan="12" |- | align="left" | Dylan | | colspan="2" | colspan="13" |- | colspan="20" |- ! rowspan="2" | Eliminated | rowspan="2" colspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | | rowspan="2" colspan="13" |- | |- ! rowspan="2"| Evicted | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |- | |- ! Jury | colspan="7" | | | | | | | | |} Note: Links *'Big Brother Season 6: All Stars Forum' Category:Seasons